


Present on the Throne

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chair Bondage, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Noctis is our King, Nyx Ulric Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: Noctis has been overly stressed these past months since he saved Eos. Ignis finds him a present and they both enjoy it together.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Present on the Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowHimeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHimeneko/gifts).



Ignis had made it very clear that he had wanted to make sure the throne room remained under lock down for the next couple hours. There were plans of his that would not be ruined, and after all this time, he would not be denied. They had all been through too much, and this was as much for King Noctis as it was for himself. 

It was with this intention that Ignis found himself guiding Noctis blindfolded back into the throne room after all of their previous engagements had been dealt with. Gladio and Prompto were stationed outside, and they would direct everyone away until told otherwise by the advisor. Ignis could trust them to be discrete, and while Gladio had made it very clear that he was now owed, they would do as instructed. That much he could be certain. 

“What’s this all about?” The King spoke, a smile on his lips. A soft candescent light cascaded through the many windows in the throne room, making the large room almost glow in an unnatural way.

It had been months since Noctis had exited the Crystal and saved the world from eternal darkness. Noctis had been lucky, and yet, everyone had been forced into the odd existence of needing to find some sense of normality. It had been a strange couple months. 

Ignis, however, could tell that the stress was still there. Noctis wasn’t used to this new world, yet. 

“I believe we have found something for you. A present of sorts.” Ignis spoke clearly, his words lilting high with the acoustics of the vaulted ceiling. 

“A present?” The smile on Noctis’s lips curled higher, the smile more charming on the mature features Noctis had gained during his time inside the crystal. 

There was a muffled grunt coming from ahead, and Noctis stopped. “What kind of a present is it, Ignis?”

“We were searching some of the wreckage and other areas around Insomnia, and to our surprise, found someone of consequence. I know how you felt about this person before. And I have been able to use all of my abilities to convince said person to allow you to have your way with him.”

The words lingered as they reached the top of the dais, and Ignis pulled the blindfold from Noctis’s eyes. The red cloth fell to the side to reveal on the throne, naked as the day he was born, was Nyx Ulric. He was tied up, gagged and a single line of drool came from the corner of man’s lips as his eyes widened. His blue eyes were glossy, in the throes of pleasure, and displeasure and having been left for so long. 

“I did have to silence him in order to keep the surprise for you. He is very loud and opinionated.” Ignis smirked, his fingers running from the side of Noctis’s face down his shoulder. “I do hope that this is to your liking, your highness?” 

Noctis was silent, feeling his advisor's light touches with a shiver. Ignis was gentle, quick, as his fingers moved down his side and to the hem of his pants. 

“I would like to help relieve your tension. You have been far too stressed recently and I fear, as your advisor, it is affecting your ability to make proper decisions. The decisions you are to make in the coming months are far too important for you to be-” Ignis hummed, the words rolling around on the tip of his tongue, “Distracted. If I may?”

Ignis shifted, moving to his knees as he guided Noctis to face him. 

Stormy blue eyes seemed to be unable to peel themselves from Nyx’s sweaty and ready body, taking in every delicious inch of him. The fact that he was hard caused Nocits to jump in his pants as his eyes moved from Nyx’s perfect cock to Ignis’s emerald eyes.

“Ignis, I-” But his words were cut short as Ignis pulled the King’s pants down to his ankles, underwear and all.    
  


“Please. Let me help, Highness.” 

“You know I-” Noctis’s words were cut short as Ignis had his fingers at the base of Noctis’s cock. There was a smirk on the beautiful lips that only a single scar marred. 

“Hmm? I believe the cat has your tongue.” Ignis smiled, leaning in as he moved his fingers from base to tip, bringing the half hard cock to full attention. 

After two passes, Ignis placed his mouth over the tip. He gently licked at the sensitive tip, his hand continued to work the length of the Royal Member. Noctis gasped, hands moving to Ignis’s shoulders as he leaned back, letting the famous tongue work at him, and make him melt into the background. 

A muffled complaint came from the sidelines, Nyx shifting against his binds as he tried to free himself. Ignis smiled as he gave one long pull at his King before he separated. Licking his lips, his glossy emerald eyes found Nyx. “Don’t worry. I didn’t spend all that time preparing you to leave you out of the fun.” 

There was a low gutteral chuckle as Nyx’s cock jumped, obviously excited by the idea. 

“Well, your Highness. I believe you have a loyal subject who wishes for your attention.” Ignis moved, moving Noctis to the glaive on his throne. 

Nyx was tied so that his lower back was flush with the seat, at perfect level for penetration. Purple ropes artfully held his legs in place, knees held up by ropes arching over his shoulders, no doubt the same ropes tying his arms behind his back. 

“Would you like for me to keep him silent or would you like to hear his complaints?” Ignis stood, pulling his own pants off, letting them fall with a thud to the ground as he stepped out of them and approached Nyx. 

Clearing his throat, his own hand at his cock, Noctis finally spoke. “I want to hear him.” 

“As you wish.” Ignis moved to Nyx, quickly removing the gag, and discarding it to the side. 

“Finally. You have no idea how-” The words were cut off as Ignis pressed his lips to the other man. 

“Just because you are now allowed to speak doesn’t mean you should.” Ignis smirked before going back to Nyx’s mouth, tongue finding tongue as Noctis got into position. 

Noctis’s hand summoned a bottle of lube from the Armiger, and he coated himself from base to tip before letting a few extra drops fall on the ready hole. Nyx gasped into Ignis’s mouth, unable to contain himself at the cool liquid on his hot entrance. After a few long strokes, Noctis was lined up with Nyx. 

“Ready?” Noctis felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, the urge to push in hard and deep overwhelming, and yet he held. 

Ignis pulled away from Nyx’s mouth just for a moment, long enough for the man to speak. “Fuck me hard.” 

Noctis couldn’t wait any longer, tip pressing in. A low moan slipped from Nyx, his head resting against the back of the throne.

Just as Ignis had said, Nyx was prepped. A perfect fit, tight and ready. 

A long moan escaped Noctis’s lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It had been far too long since he had felt this good. 

That same moan was mirrored by Nyx, who shifted in his supine position to allow Noctis more room than before. He was going to need it. While Nyx was unable to move much, the motion was just enough to cause the tight coils in Noctis’s stomach to shift.

Any sound from Nyx quickly became stifled as Ignis went back to the man’s lips. He hungrily fed off of Nyx’s breaths, Noctis bottoming out slowly with a final shove.

Noctis’s hands went to Nyx’s thighs, pressing in and holding as Nyx clenched around him. 

“I hope your present fits well.” Ignis teased, pulling at the jacket he still wore, taking shirt and undershirt off as Noctis slowly pulled out. 

“It fits,” Noctis groaned, the warmth in his stomach pooling and growing with every moment, “perfect.”

“Good.” Ignis climbed up and over the edge of the arm rest, a sly smirk over his lips as he moved over Nyx. “I would like to see just how much our new friend can take before he can’t take any more.”

Knees to the side of Nyx’s chest he positioned himself over Nyx. “You think that-”

Ignis, with his hand at the base of his cock, pushed himself into Nyx’s agape mouth, feeling the warmth around him as he groaned. “What did I say about talking?”

Ignis grabbed the top of the throne, finding a rhythm to his motions that matched his King, both working in time as Nyx’s squirmed under him and around Noctis. 

The whole of the situation became too much. Nyx’s body convulsing as he sucked in each long breath as Ignis pulled out and moaned as Noctis fucked him harder. Faster. 

For a moment, they were a mass, writhing in pleasure as the warmth coiled and built, slowly becoming too much for any of them to resist. 

Noctis came first, fingers digging into Nyx’s legs as he cried out. All tension left the king’s body. His fingers moved to Nyx’s cock, stroking as Ignis came. Cum filled Nyx’s mouth as he struggled on the edge of his own orgasm to swallow the salty liquid. Noctis remained inside Nyx, fingers not stopping until he managed to paint Ignis’s backside with the accomplishments of his work. 

It was, panting and with a pleasant smile on Noctis’s lips, that he pulled himself out. Ignis dismounted next, looking at the mess of Nyx, still tied, asshole dripping with Noctis’s seed, and the remains of Ignis’s orgasm falling from his lips. 

“You guys think you can, uh,” Nyx’s chest heaved as he spoke, and even from where the ther two stood, could feel the man’s heart beat matching their own. “Untie me?”

Noctis and Ignis laughed, Ignis pulling his half dressed King close, pressing his lips to his for a split moment. “I hope that you are feeling better? A little less stressed Now?”

“You always know how to please your King.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. I have never written a full nothing but Smut fic, so hopefully you enjoy it. Thank you for being a Key worker (I know how difficult it can be as I too am a Key worker). You are appreciated! Thank you Cor!


End file.
